


1-800-rolivia

by Spideymitch



Category: Law and Order SVU - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 07:46:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14564325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spideymitch/pseuds/Spideymitch
Summary: olivia gets an important call at a rather bad time(NSFW)





	1-800-rolivia

**Author's Note:**

> so I gave this prompt to a mutual on tumblr and I just really badly wanna write it so heck, I hope it's fine I do as well. also big ol mature warning. nsfw as heck

Olivia thrusted as Amanda sucked lightly on Olivia's clit. olivia let out a soft moan as she grabbed a lock of Amanda's hair and clung to it for dear life as she felt a orgasm erupting. 

Olivia heard her phone go off, causing her to jump. she grumbled and answered the phone upon instinct. forgetting she was still riding her wifes face. 

she shakely said "this is Olivia Benson" 

"hey Liv, we got a problem down at the-" Sonny stopped for a second as he heard a frustrated Olivia let out a soft groan. "hey Liv are you ok? are you hurt do I need to ca-"

"no no Carisi I'm fine, you just called at a rather complicated time." Olivia said, putting emphasis on the complicated. 

she heard Sonny laugh a bit and he continued. "well just get down to the precinct as soon as you can." Sonny concluded. Olivia ended the call with an ok and set the phone on the bedside table.

Olivia felt her body relax as Amanda continued to suck on Olivia's clit. Amanda felt Olivia's thighs shake as she moved her tongue with Olivia's thrusts. she knew her wife was close. 

Olivia moaned loudly as she came, feeling every part of body shake as she did. 

"uh...lieutenant." Sonny trailed off.

Olivia felt her face go bright red as she swiftly picked her phone up once more, now realizing she had forgotten to press end call. 

she gave out a soft laugh as she hastily pressed end call. she felt Amanda start laughing as she crawled over to Olivia, placing her hands around the older ones waist.


End file.
